


We are free in our love

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dramatic, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff è la prima di una raccolta su Supernatural intitolata "Heaven is a place on Earth". In questa raccolta io riscriverò le vicende di Supernatural a partire dalla quinta stagione per poi cambiare molte cose nelle storie e nelle vite dei personaggi.<br/>In questa prima ff, Lucifer si scontra con Gabriel, ma all'ultimo momento sceglie di non ucciderlo, ma anzi di portarlo a Dean e Sam affinché sia curato. Poi... Lucifer cambierà alcune cose nella sua lista di priorità! XDDD<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che spenderanno del tempo per leggere la mia ff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are free in our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



We are free in our love

 

Then I see you standing there

Wanting more from me 

And all I can do is try…

All of the moments that already passed

We’ll try to go back and make them last

All of the things we want each other to be

We never will be we never will be

And that’s wonderful and that’s life

That’s you baby this is me baby

We are we are we are…

Free in our love

We are free in our love

(“Try” – Nelly Furtado)

 

 

Nel momento in cui Gabriel sentì la lama angelica entrargli nell’addome, un dolore più intenso e terribile di qualunque cosa avesse mai potuto immaginare lo invase in ogni fibra del suo essere. Dolore fisico, certamente, ma anche la straziante consapevolezza che a colpirlo in quel modo era stato proprio Lucifer, il suo amatissimo fratello maggiore che lui aveva avuto tanti scrupoli ad attaccare.

Eppure, anche in quel dolore atroce, l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu aggrapparsi a lui, ancora una volta, come tante volte aveva già fatto in un passato lontanissimo…

“Maghetto dilettante…non dimenticare che hai imparato tutti i trucchi da me, fratellino” gli disse Lucifer, afferrandolo per la nuca e stringendolo forte.

Perché lo stringeva? Voleva forse prenderlo in giro anche in quel momento oppure… oppure… 

Ma aveva ancora qualche importanza?

Forse sì, perché Lucifer lo guardò negli occhi e probabilmente vi lesse la paura, il dolore, la disperazione che provava. Era il momento di finirlo ma lui, inaspettatamente, esitò.

Non affondò la lama fino al cuore, ma anzi, con un movimento brusco e inaspettato, la sfilò dal corpo del fratello, facendogli, se possibile, ancora più male di prima; con il braccio sinistro strinse Gabriel a sé e gli sfregiò le ali con la lama. Gabriel era talmente incollato a lui che anche il grido che lanciò finì soffocato contro il petto di Lucifer.

“Hai ragione tu, fratellino, nessuno ci obbliga a fare niente… ma io dovevo comunque renderti inoffensivo e ora lo sei” gli disse, piano. 

Fece per distenderlo a terra e lasciarlo lì, qualcuno l’avrebbe pur trovato, prima o poi, no? Ma rammentò che i suoi presunti amici, i Winchester, se n’erano scappati in auto lasciandolo solo ad affrontarlo e comprese che non sarebbe venuto nessuno a soccorrere Gabriel.

Doveva pensarci lui.

Dopo essersi impadronito senza tanti complimenti della lama angelica appartenuta al fratello, Lucifer prese in braccio Gabriel e sempre tenendolo stretto uscì dall’albergo… Hotel Elysian Fields, che razza di nome cretino! 

Poiché i Winchester avevano abbandonato Gabriel, sarebbe stato lui a portare Gabriel davanti alla porta del motel in cui si erano rifugiati, i vigliacchi…

Non gli ci volle molto ad arrivare a destinazione (in fondo, non era mica il Diavolo per niente, no?). Giunto davanti alla porta della stanza di Dean e Sam, depositò delicatamente a terra il suo fragile fagotto e bussò alla porta.

“Ora andrà tutto bene, fratellino” gli sussurrò all’orecchio prima di svanire.

Quando Dean aprì la porta, si ritrovò davanti un Gabriel semisvenuto e tremante dal dolore.

“Gabriel!” esclamò. “Maledizione, le cose sono andate male... per fortuna sei vivo. Presto, Sam, aiutami!”

Sam accorse e insieme trasportarono l’Arcangelo sofferente sopra il letto.

“Forse non avremmo dovuto lasciarti lì da solo contro Lucifer” mormorò Sam, già pentito. Andò subito a cercare bende e altro necessario per curarlo, pur non sapendo bene che cosa potesse servire per medicare un Arcangelo ferito.

Dean era rimasto accanto a Gabriel.

“Ma come hai fatto ad arrivare fin qui?” chiese, allibito. 

“Lucifer… lui… mi ha risparmiato… mi ha portato qui…” cercò di spiegare a fatica Gabriel.

“Lucifer?” ripeté sconvolto Dean, pensando che Gabriel delirasse.

“Io non ce l’ho fatta a colpirlo… lui sì, ma non ha voluto… avrebbe potuto, ma non mi ha ucciso…”

Poi Sam e Dean scoprirono le ferite dell’Arcangelo e cercarono di curarle come meglio potevano. Purtroppo, però, non vedevano le sue ali e non avevano idea di come fare a medicarle. Fecero, comunque, del loro meglio.

“Per colmo di sfortuna non c’è nemmeno Castiel” sbottò Dean. “Figurati, mi ha telefonato da un ospedale, ha perso i poteri e ha bisogno di soldi per venire fin qui in aereo! Ci va proprio tutto di merda, se ci fosse stato lui e avesse avuto i poteri avrebbe saputo come guarirti.”

“Va bene, non importa… state facendo il meglio possibile…” mormorò Gabriel, debolmente.

“Resterai qui con noi e stanotte ti veglieremo a turno” disse Sam. “Dean, tu mettiti pure a dormire, se vuoi. Abbiamo passato una giornata tremenda e le prossime non saranno certo migliori, abbiamo bisogno di riposo. Dormi qualche ora e poi dammi il cambio, ok?”

Dean accettò, si sentiva veramente a pezzi. Si distese sul letto accanto a quello dove giaceva Gabriel e cadde in un sonno profondo e senza sogni, per fortuna.

 

Trascorse più di un’ora. Sam continuava a guardare Gabriel che pareva assopito e si chiedeva fino a che punto stesse male per avere tanto bisogno di riposo. Sapeva, infatti, che Angeli e Arcangeli non avevano queste necessità umane, a meno che non fossero davvero provati per qualche motivo. Mentre così rifletteva, però, all’improvviso anche lui cadde profondamente addormentato e alle sue spalle apparve Lucifer: era stato lui a farlo addormentare perché voleva parlare con Gabriel senza essere disturbato.

Si avvicinò al fratello minore che stava raggomitolato sotto le coperte e gli accarezzò i capelli, poi si mise nel letto accanto a lui e lo strinse a sé.

“Sono tornato, fratellino, sono tornato per occuparmi di te” gli sussurrò.

Gabriel si riscosse dal torpore e si stupì nel trovarselo accanto. Lucifer gli sfiorò la ferita sull’addome e quelle sulle ali e il dolore diminuì immediatamente. Tuttavia non volle guarirgli del tutto le ali, per motivi non meglio precisati… forse, dentro di sé, a Lucifer piaceva ritrovarsi il fratellino debole, indifeso e in suo potere e voleva scongiurare una volta per tutte il pericolo di ritrovarselo di nuovo di fronte.

Non avrebbe mai voluto affrontarlo la prima volta e di certo non ne avrebbe tollerata una seconda.

“Cosa… che cosa ci fai tu qui?” mormorò a fatica l’Arcangelo.

“Te l’ho detto, sono qui per occuparmi di te” ripeté Lucifer. Le parole, in realtà, non erano per niente rassicuranti, potevano anzi dare l’idea che il Diavolo fosse venuto per finire il lavoro iniziato nell’albergo… ma il modo con cui vennero pronunciate suggeriva tutt’altro.

“Ti ho portato dai tuoi amici, ma non mi fido di loro e per questo ho deciso che resterò accanto a te” continuò Lucifer.

Gabriel lanciò un’occhiata a Sam e Dean e, vedendoli profondamente addormentati, si preoccupò per loro.

“Che gli hai fatto?”

“Stai tranquillo, fratellino, stanno solo dormendo. Volevo parlare con te senza che loro sentissero e, soprattutto, senza che mi interrompessero con il loro starnazzare” tagliò corto Lucifer. “Sai, ho pensato a quello che mi hai detto ieri sera e mi sono reso conto che non avevi poi tutti i torti.”

“Ah… e allora perché poi… perché mi hai pugnalato, se avevi deciso di ascoltarmi?” chiese Gabriel, con una più che legittima curiosità.

“Innanzitutto perché sei stato tu a venirmi addosso con quella lama ed io dovevo renderti inoffensivo, mi sembra ovvio” replicò Lucifer con invidiabile sfacciataggine. “Però, come vedi, non ti ho ucciso benché potessi farlo e, anzi, ti ho portato qui e poi sono tornato per prendermi cura di te. Comunque, come dicevo, le parole che mi hai detto mi hanno colpito e più tardi ci ho ripensato.”

“Me n’ero accorto che ci stavi riflettendo” ammise Gabriel, che in certi momenti, durante il suo scontro della sera precedente col fratello, aveva accarezzato l’illusione di poterlo in qualche modo convincere. Poi, però, tutto era sembrato precipitare…

“Non condivido la tua fiducia in questi esseri inferiori e inutili, questo no, però ho pensato che, in fondo, scatenare l’Apocalisse non converrebbe a me per primo. Ho vissuto per secoli dentro una gabbia, senza poter neanche respirare un po’ d’aria pulita e, adesso che ne sono fuori, non ho certo intenzione di finirci di nuovo o, peggio, di farmi eliminare. Tu hai scelto di stare dalla parte di questi scarafaggi ma, se io decidessi di stare accanto a te, immagino che in qualche modo riuscirei a sopportare anche questi tuoi pseudo amici…” spiegò Lucifer, con una logica tutta sua. “Il mondo è bello e ci sono tante cose che posso godermi insieme a te. Per ottenere questo posso anche imparare a ignorare quella meschina umanità che brulica tutt’intorno e lasciare che siano loro a distruggersi da soli.”

“Però hai liberato i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse e loro…”

“Ah, sì, quelli” fece Lucifer, come per un ripensamento. “In realtà io ho evocato soltanto Death, gli altri sono venuti fuori da soli… e comunque a me non importa niente nemmeno di loro, se i tuoi amici vogliono eliminarli non li ostacolerò di certo. Anzi, potrei anche suggerire dove trovarli, se lo sapessi.”

La cosa stava diventando interessante per Gabriel: possibile che Lucifer avesse veramente deciso di ascoltare il suo consiglio? 

“Saresti disposto a collaborare con Dean e Sam?” domandò, speranzoso.

“Collaborare è una parola grossa” fece Lucifer con una smorfia. “Diciamo che potrei dargli una mano… in fondo, eliminandoli, faranno un favore a me per primo. Se i Cavalieri saranno eliminati non potranno scatenare l’Apocalisse e io non dovrò ritrovarmi quel guastafeste di Michael tra i piedi.”

Ovvio, Lucifer pensava per prima cosa a se stesso e alla propria soddisfazione ma, questa volta, forse, la soddisfazione di Lucifer avrebbe potuto coincidere con quella del mondo intero…

Restava, però, un problemino non del tutto irrilevante e Gabriel lo rilevò immediatamente.

“Già, ma… non credo che Dean e Sam ti accetteranno, nemmeno come possibile collaboratore, visto che tu resti una minaccia per Sam per via di quella storia del tramite.”

Lucifer parve rifletterci un attimo, come se non avesse pensato a quell’eventualità finché Gabriel non gliel’aveva prospettata.

“Il tramite, sì, quello potrebbe rappresentare un ostacolo” disse. “Tra l’altro è talmente seccante dover insistere per ottenere il consenso di quello sciocco ragazzo quando quell’altro, Nick, si era mostrato tanto comprensivo. Inizio a trovarla una cosa umiliante e se potessi risolverla… il problema è che, come vedi, il mio tramite si sta già deteriorando fin troppo mentre Sam sarebbe forte, resistente e…”

Ancora una volta, sembrò toccato da una sorta di illuminazione.

“Eppure ci sarebbe un modo” riprese. “Se soltanto Nick potesse essere altrettanto forte e resistente, io sarei ben contento di potermelo tenere come tramite. Non dovrei più mortificarmi a chiedere quello stramaledetto consenso a quel testardo di Sam e, in fondo, sarei anche più sicuro. Nick mi ha dato il suo consenso immediatamente, mentre di Sam non potrei fidarmi comunque: proprio perché è così forte chi mi assicura che non mi creerebbe una sorta di conflitto interno, visto che, per qualche sua ragione, ce l’ha tanto con me?”

Già, chissà perché… pensò Gabriel ma, ovviamente, non lo disse e anzi si affrettò a cogliere l’occasione che il fratello sembrava offrirgli.

“Potresti davvero rinunciare a Sam e rinforzare il tuo tramite attuale?” chiese.

“Credo proprio di sì, anche se, naturalmente, mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto” replicò Lucifer. Sulle sue labbra si era disegnato uno strano sorrisetto…

“A me va benissimo” si offrì Gabriel con invidiabile entusiasmo.

“Beh, dovresti trasmettere il tuo potere al mio tramite e così si rinforzerebbe. Se funzionasse, non avrei più bisogno di Sam e sarebbe un bel sollievo anche per me” spiegò Lucifer.

“Il mio potere?” l’Arcangelo sembrava stupito. “Non credo di averne tanto, ora come ora. Pensi davvero che potrebbe servirti?”

“Ritengo che sia sufficiente per il mio tramite, sì” affermò il Diavolo. Appariva molto soddisfatto… “Dovremo fare in modo che il passaggio di potere avvenga nella maniera più efficace possibile, perché non ne vada perduta neanche una briciola: il sistema più valido e sicuro è l’unione totale dei due tramiti.”

Gabriel pareva perplesso.

“Unione totale dei due tramiti?” ripeté, senza capire bene.

“A volte la tua ingenuità è commovente, fratellino” sorrise Lucifer. Prese Gabriel tra le braccia e si mise sopra di lui, afferrandogli quello che restava delle sue ali e iniziando a baciarlo profondamente.

Gabriel cominciò ad avere una vaga idea di cosa avesse inteso dire con unione totale dei due tramiti, tuttavia non si ritrasse e lasciò che Lucifer assimilasse l’energia e il potere da lui. Quel contatto così intimo e profondo lo turbava, ma scatenava anche in lui delle sensazioni di calore e pace che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Mentre Lucifer lo possedeva e assorbiva la sua potenza, Gabriel riuscì soltanto a pensare che Lucy finalmente era tornato, era lì con lui e non lo avrebbe lasciato più solo. Si perse in Lucifer, dimenticò ogni cosa e per alcuni meravigliosi istanti fu come se tutti quei secoli di tristezza e vuoto non fossero mai esistiti. Ora, sì, ora era completo.

Quando tutto finì, Gabriel rimase stretto a Lucifer, esausto e ansimante ma anche infinitamente felice.

“La cosa potrebbe funzionare proprio bene, fratellino, visto il tuo entusiasmo” gli disse Lucifer, scompigliandogli i capelli. Nel farlo, lo sguardo gli cadde sul braccio e notò subito che le ustioni e le lacerazioni che si erano aperte ultimamente sul corpo di Nick erano scomparse. “Oh, sì, direi proprio che sta funzionando molto bene. Non sembra anche a te?”

Gabriel, ancora piuttosto turbato, alzò lo sguardo per vedere bene il viso di Lucifer e si accorse che, anche lì, non c’erano più ustioni.

“Il tuo tramite si sta già rigenerando…” mormorò.

“L’avevo detto che ti ci eri messo d’impegno” replicò Lucifer. “Bene, continuerai a trasmettermi il tuo potere in questo modo ogni volta che ne avrò bisogno e così non sarò più costretto a mendicare il consenso di Sam.”

Ogni volta che ne avrò bisogno?

Imbarazzato, Gabriel azzardò una domanda.

“Quindi… questo passaggio di potere avverrà spesso? Cioè, intendo, perché io adesso sono piuttosto debole e…”

“Beh, immagino che un paio di volte al giorno potrà bastare… che c’è, fratellino, non mi sembrava che ti dispiacesse poi tanto!”

Gabriel avvampò.

“No, non mi è dispiaciuto… voglio dire, io sono contento di aiutare te e di fare anche il bene dell’umanità…”

“Sì, sei sempre stato molto generoso, Gabriel” lo prese in giro Lucifer. Era intenerito dall’evidente imbarazzo del fratello minore. In quel momento era come se tutti quei secoli non fossero mai trascorsi: Gabriel non era più il dio pagano o il Trickster spregiudicato e senza scrupoli che appariva agli altri, davanti a Lucifer tornava a essere l’Arcangelo tenero e dolce che era sempre stato, il cucciolo della famiglia…

Lucifer lo baciò di nuovo, anche senza la scusa della trasmissione di potere.

“Ora è meglio che me ne vada, con Dean e Sam parlerò domani sera, quando tornerò da te” gli disse, stringendoselo un’altra volta tra le braccia. “Non credo che stanotte, dopo tutto quello che è successo, mi accoglierebbero tanto calorosamente. Ma domani sera ritornerò e li metterò di fronte alla mia decisione: resterò accanto a te e, di conseguenza, anche insieme a loro e darò una mano a eliminare i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.”

A quanto sembrava, Lucifer non avrebbe ascoltato alcun parere contrario e Dean e Sam avrebbero dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

“Ci vediamo domani sera, fratellino” concluse. “Ah, non preoccuparti per i due deficienti, si sveglieranno non appena me ne sarò andato. Tu riposa e cerca di riprenderti.”

Lucifer svanì. Mentre fissava il punto in cui l’aveva visto sparire, Gabriel rammentò improvvisamente un particolare. A fatica si mise a sedere sul letto per avere una visuale più ampia della camera e si assicurò che Dean e Sam dormissero ancora.

Sì, eccolo lì, proprio sul comodino accanto a Dean.

Per fortuna Dean aveva preso in parola il suo avvertimento di proteggerlo a costo della vita e, nonostante avesse ceduto alla stanchezza, non si era allontanato dal DVD che Gabriel gli aveva affidato prima di affrontare Lucifer.

Ora non ce n’era più bisogno, proprio no.

Gabriel schioccò le dita e il DVD scomparve nel nulla una volta per tutte.

Poi, soddisfatto, l’Arcangelo si rimise tranquillamente sotto le coperte, nascondendo un sorriso; sentì che Sam si stava risvegliando e, per evitare di doverci parlare in quel momento, preferì fingere di dormire.

La sera successiva tutto si sarebbe risolto e, finalmente, le cose avrebbero iniziato ad andare nel modo in cui lui aveva sempre desiderato…

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
